<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by SpiderCakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028931">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes'>SpiderCakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sits with Peter perched in his lap wearing red today because Tony asked nicely. Usually he prefers a soft shade of pink that looks pretty against his pale skin but occasionally he’ll indulge Tony, always acting like its some kind of hardship even though he likes the extra attention Tony gives him when he wears the color. He likes that they look like they belong together, that Peter is his and no one else's. Peter is pretty and he’s young, omegas like him are a hot commodity and he’s more than a little territorial when Peter lets him.</p><p>He smiles and snakes his way up Peter’s thigh until he lets out a soft moan as he shifts a little under Tony’s touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mafia!Tony Stark Fics That I’ve Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I liked this, so I decided to post it here from my Tumblr as well :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sits with Peter perched in his lap wearing red today because Tony asked nicely. Usually he prefers a soft shade of pink that looks pretty against his pale skin but occasionally he’ll indulge Tony, always acting like its some kind of hardship even though he likes the extra attention Tony gives him when he wears the color. He likes to see Peter dressed up in his favorite color, and he especially likes the way the deep burgundy of Peter’s skirt matches Tony’s shirt almost like he planned to match him. He likes that they look like they belong together, that Peter is <em>his</em> and no one else's. Peter is pretty and he’s young, omegas like him are a hot commodity and he’s more than a little territorial when Peter lets him. He doesn’t much care for the secrecy of their relationship, he’s done worse shit than fall in love with a minor, but he does get why Peter doesn’t want to deal with the mess their relationship would cause. But whenever he gets the chance people <em>know</em> Peter is his and they damn well know better than to fuck with him.</p><p>He smiles and snakes his way up Peter’s thigh until he lets out a soft moan as he shifts a little under Tony’s touch. Technically he has business to attend to but right now he distracts himself with touching Peter, cupping him softly over his lace panties. Peter settles a hand on Tony’s arm and grips it tightly but doesn’t pull him away. He’s attempting to finish his physics homework and he’s having difficulty concentrating with Tony touching him. He continues to touch Peter softly, eyes focused on his face as Peter’s cheeks go a little red and he spreads his legs open more for him. “Good boy,” Tony murmurs in his ear, grinning as Peter whimpers softly.</p><p>“Tony,” he murmurs, hand moving to settle over Tony’s as he shifts is hips into Tony’s hand.</p><p>“You wet for me, baby?” he murmurs even though he can smell that he is.</p><p>Peter nods, “mhm.” He gasps as Tony’s hand slips under his panties, fingers tightening around Tony’s through the material. “<em>Tony</em>,” he says again, biting his lip as Tony strokes him.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” he murmurs, nosing at the underside of Peter’s neck. He tilts his head to the side immediately for Tony and moans when he sucks at the sensitive skin there. He’s fucking <em>perfect</em>, Tony made sure of it when he and Peter first started to fool around. Tony didn’t much care that he was young and inexperienced, that just made it easier for him to mold Peter into exactly the kind of lover he wanted and Peter was all too willing to go along with it. That, and he can’t say he <em>dislikes</em> the kind of power he has over Peter’s pleasure, teasing out his likes and dislikes before anyone else has the chance. All Peter knows is him and he makes sure his baby gets everything he needs.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter tells him, voice edging in on desperate and that’s one of his favorite things about Peter, how easily worked up he is. Always ready to bend over for him, always so damn wet when he does. Tony pulls his hand away and ignores the small whine Peter lets out at the loss, tapping his hip instead. Peter lifts himself up obediently, not even needing to be told what Tony wants exactly and it makes Tony’s cock twitch. Obedient little omega, exactly the way Tony wants him.</p><p>He reaches down and undoes his belt, popping the button of his pants open and pulling out his cock. He strokes himself a couple times, already looking forward to the way Peter will feel around him. He’s always so damn good, so pliant for Tony, always willing to do whatever he wants. Tony’s pretty sure Peter’s got a <em>thing</em> for being used but doesn’t know it yet, doesn’t really have enough experience to know that’s why he likes Tony roughing him up so much not that it matters to him. What matters to him is the way Peter lets Tony lift up his skirt and pull his panties to the side before he guides Peter down onto him.</p><p>Peter makes these adorable little noises as he slowly sink down, panting a little as he adjusts to the intrusion but he’s good at this by now. He doesn’t need to be told how to move he just does it, riding Tony like that’s what he was made for. He sits back and watches Peter do the work, listening to Peter’s soft little moans as he does it. “You done your homework?” he asks.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>“What?” Peter asks, voice breathy with an edge of confusion.</p><p>Tony grins, grabbing his hips and fucking up into him. “I asked if you were done your homework.” He doesn’t repeat himself often- actually he only ever repeats himself for Peter. Sometimes his baby needs a little extra time to process what he’s said and Tony is happy to give it to him. “I expect an answer, Peter,” he says after a moment, groaning low in his throat as Peter clenches around him just right. Fuck, he’s good.</p><p>“N-no,” he stutters out after a moment.</p><p>“Finish it, then,” Tony tells him. Peter whines, shooting Tony a near desperate look over his shoulder as he bounces on Tony’s dick.</p><p>“Tony, <em>baby</em>,” he moans, mouth dropping open as Tony hits the right spot. It doesn’t take long for Peter to be a whimpering whining mess desperately begging for it. “Just like that,” Peter tells him, “yeah, right there Tony you feel so <em>good</em>.” Tony pulls Peter’s hips down flush to him and holds him there, refusing to let him move. “Baby,” Peter murmurs, looking back over his shoulder at Tony.</p><p>“You don’t get to cum until you’re done your homework,” he says, “so get moving.”</p><p>Peter all but drops his head to the desk, letting out a disappointed groan that quickly turns to a moan as Tony lets go of his hips and fucks into him hard, causing Peter to gasp loudly. “I don’t think I can concentrate,” Peter tells him, words coming out fast as his fingers curl into fists over his note books.</p><p>“Then I guess you’ll be here all night,” Tony tells him, fucking into him at a leisurely pace.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter whines, reaching back and grabbing one of Tony’s wrists like that’ll do anything.</p><p>“Finish your homework baby, or I’ll pull out right now and leave you like this.” He won’t, wouldn’t do that to <em>himself</em>, but its a solid threat that has Peter grabbing for his pencil. He moans softly, shaking his head a little like that’ll help his focus. “That’s not it,” Tony murmurs as Peter writes the wrong answer out.</p><p>“Baby I can’t focus,” Peter tells him, grip too tight on his pencil. Tony lifts Peter off of him, smiling when Peter lets out a desperate, “<em>no</em>!” He turns to look back at Tony, pouting adorably.</p><p>Tony pulls him back down over him, pulling him in so Peter’s back is flush with his chest. He wraps a hand around Peter’s pretty neck and tightens his grip, moaning softly when Peter clenches around him. “You want more of that?” he asks. Peter nods as best as he can, action frantic. He pulls his hand away and Peter whines, grabbing at his wrist and putting his hand back against his throat.</p><p>“Please Tony, please you know how much I like it- <em>ah</em>!” He jerks a little in Tony’s lap as he tightens his fingers around Peter’s throat again because he <em>does</em> know how much Peter enjoys being choked, its probably one of his favorite things in <em>or</em> out of bed and he’d surprised Tony by coming to him with it. Nothing better than his sweet baby coming to him with filthy ideas about what he wants done to him in bed. If he wanted he could make Peter cum with his fingers wrapped around his throat and nothing else and he has. He loves the way Peter looks pressed up against a wall in some semi public hidey hole trying his damndest to stay quiet as Tony chokes him. Loves the way Peter’s hand will slip over his as his hips press into nothing, cheeks flushed as he cums from nothing but Tony’s hand around his neck.</p><p>But at the moment he’s got other plans, “you want more of that get your work done,” Tony tells him, pulling his hand away. Peter whines but leans forward again, grabbing his abandoned pencil and looking over his work. Its clear his focus is shot but he’s trying more than he was a few minutes ago.</p><p>He works through it slowly, ability to focus on the physics shot every ten seconds as Tony fucks into him but he does manage to finish a question. Tony brushes his fingers against Peter’s throat and gets a loud moan out of him for it. “Doing good, baby. But I want to finish some time tonight so hurry it up,” Tony tells him.</p><p>Peter whines at him again but he does his best to move faster, pausing only for a moment to move one of Tony’s hands under his skirt to feel him through his panties. Tony laughs a little, leaning in to kiss Peter’s neck as he strokes him through the lace. “Trying to give me a little reward, hmm?” he asks.</p><p>“Know how much you like when I wear pretty panties,” Peter tells him. Yeah, damn right he does. Likes when Peter doesn’t wear any at all too, depends on his mood and Peter tends to be good at predicting them.</p><p>Peter pants softly as he makes his way through his last question, hips jerking every so often as Tony works him over. “Tony ‘m gunna cum,” he says, squeezing his pencil tight.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Tony tells him, “you don’t get to cum till I fucking tell you to.” He slips his hand under Peter’s panties and strokes him just the way he likes, delighting in the way he lets out a sharp moan, hips moving as he tries desperately to fuck into Tony’s hand and ride him at the same time. He presses his face into Peter’s neck and he tilts his head for him immediately, moaning sharply as Tony’s teeth graze his neck.</p><p>“Claim me,” Peter tells him, “<em>right</em> now.”</p><p>Tony pulls away from him, grabbing Peter’s hips and holding them still in a near futile effort to keep from cumming on the spot. “Don’t move,” he tells Peter, panting harshly. He bites his lip hard to focus on something else, jerking back to the moment when Peter settles a hand over his, looking over his shoulder at him almost coyly.</p><p>“You like the sound of that, claiming me?” he asks, little fucking shit. Tony wraps a hand around his throat to get him to shut up while he leans forward and all but throws Peter’s homework off his desk. Probably throws a bunch of his important shit all over the place too but he doesn’t really give a damn about that right now.</p><p>He lets go of Peter and prods him out of his lap, ignoring the offended noise Peter makes. “On the desk,” Tony tells him, forcefully spinning him around and pushing him onto it. Peter gets the message fast and settles in a little before laying back, spreading his legs wide for Tony. “That’s it,” Tony murmurs, running his hands down Peter’s thighs until he reaches his panties. He pushes them aside and presses back into Peter.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, yeah,” Peter murmurs, legs curling around Tony as he tries to push Tony in further.</p><p>“You want me to claim you?” Tony asks just to be sure.</p><p>Peter nods frantically, “mhm. Want to be yours, want everyone to <em>know</em> I’m yours,” Peter tells him.</p><p>Tony leans into his neck and moans, “any other surprises you got for me, baby?” he asks, curling a hand into Peter’s hair and gripping it tight as he forces his head to the side. Peter moans loudly, back arching into him as Tony bites him with meaning this time, though not hard enough to break the skin. He wants the bite in the perfect spot, wants to tease Peter a little with it too, pushing him to the edge before he claims his baby.</p><p>“I hate when you pull out,” Peter tells him, “want you to cum inside me. What’s the point of fucking me raw if you never cum inside me?” he asks in an almost whiny tone that has Tony’s grip in Peter’s hair growing tighter.</p><p>“That right, hmm? You want me to cum in your pretty little ass?” Peter nods and Tony bites at him again, a little rougher but still not enough to break the skin.</p><p>Peter wraps his arms around him, one hand moving to curl into Tony’s hair and pull. He shivers and Peter pulls at it again. “Want you to do whatever you want to me,” Peter tells him. Tony gasps softly, burying his face in Peter’s neck to try and ground himself a little. “Want you to use me baby, fuck me like you don’t even care about me at all, like I’m your hole to fuck,” he says and Tony can’t do it, he can’t hold back anymore so he bites Peter placement be damned as he cums hard in Peter’s ass.</p><p>He stays there like that for a long time before he pulls his teeth out, nosing softly at Peter’s neck and only just now noticing how Peter is mewling at him all sweet and soft. “You okay?” he asks, kissing the underside of Peter’s jaw.</p><p>Peter nods, “yeah, ‘m okay. Was really good,” he murmurs. “Want you to fuck me like that all the time.”</p><p>Tony laughs a little as be pulls back and kisses Peter lightly. “When did you figure all this out, hmm?”</p><p>Peter kisses him back, arms tightening around his neck. “Realized a couple weeks ago when you had a bad day and you basically shoved me into bed, didn’t even ask and-” Peter’s words cut out as he moans and Tony can feel that he’s getting slicker just thinking about it. “Fuck, you were so hot like that, angry and looking for something to take it out on. Were so good for me that day. Not so much when I woke up the next day, but I don’t mind being sore,” he murmurs.</p><p>Yeah, Tony remembers that. Fucking Rogers was being a pain in his ass again, acting like his usual sanctimonious self but he’d been in a bad mood that day. Hell, depending on who he asks he’s in a bad mood <em>every</em> day but not usually with Peter. He just happened to not have patience that day and Peter had gone from chattering about his day to moaning underneath him real fucking quick.</p><p>Hmm. “Next time speak up sooner baby, I don’t like missing out on important details,” he murmurs, kissing Peter softly again.</p><p>He’s heard the warning before, but never directed towards him. Usually its a death threat to someone he doesn’t like and Peter has been around more than long enough to know it not that it matters. Poor baby, he’s ready to go all over again. Who knew Peter wanted the same cold treatment everyone <em>else</em> got?</p><p>*</p><p>Peter examines his claim bite in the mirror, touching it softly and moaning. He reaches down and touches the other one Tony left on his inner thigh and shivers. He hadn’t even asked, just went ahead and did it and Peter <em>swears</em> he’s never cum so hard in his life and Tony has taken good care of him. He sighs though because he has to cover it up before he can leave the house because he doesn’t really want to explain any of this to May. He doesn’t <em>want</em> to cover up the bite but he doesn’t get a choice either so he sighs and rifles through his closet.</p><p>He finds a suitable sweater and tosses it aside before turning back to his clothes. He’s going to see Tony before school so he wants to look nice, tempting even, so he grabs that pretty pink pleated skirt that’s <em>way</em> too short after he went through that growth spurt last year. He considers a matching shirt when he happens to notice that old AC/DC shirt he’d stolen from Tony a couple weeks ago to sleep in. Its soft against his skin and Tony had gone absolutely <em>wild</em> over it, pinning Peter to his mattress and fucking him hard while he scented the hell out of him. Pretty sure it took him a solid week to get the smell of Tony’s cologne out of his skin not that he minded much.</p><p>So he grabs the shirt and strips out of his pajamas, throwing the shirt on and wiggling himself into the skirt. That takes a little more time thanks to it being too small, but he manages. He grabs the sweater, throwing it on over top of his outfit and snorting when he realizes the sweater is almost longer than the skirt. Whatever, he’ll look all the more appealing to Tony then. Though that claim bite on his thigh is noticeable too, so he’s going to have to make this fast.</p><p>He sticks his head out of his room and finds May nowhere in sight and breathes a sigh of relief before grabbing his bag. He makes it almost to the door before May appears. “Peter, what are you-”</p><p>“Bye May, see you after school!” he says quickly, grinning at her before all but running out the door before she can tell him to change. He makes a dash for the stairwell too, hearing the door to the apartment open behind him as he flees down the stairs. Close call, but he managed.</p><p>The good news is that when Tony sees him he immediately abandons his coffee and stalks towards him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the closest spot that’s semi hidden from the rest of the general public. Tony presses him into the wall behind him, kissing him harshly as he runs a hand up Peter’s thigh and then up his skirt. He hadn’t bothered with panties today because he was kind of hoping he’d get this reaction out of Tony.</p><p>“Fuck baby, you show up expecting me to bend you over?” he murmurs in Peter’s ear.</p><p>Peter grins and bites his lip, “was kind of hoping you would,” he says.</p><p>Tony pulls back and looks him over for a moment before he grabs his arm and pulls him out from their alcove. Peter allows Tony to pull him along, grinning when he sees the car. Tony pulls the door open and all but shoves Peter in. He goes, crawling over the seat and shifting onto his back, spreading his legs for Tony. He climbs in fast after that, slamming the door shut behind him and turning to Peter. He only examines him for a moment before he’s reaching out and pressing two fingers into him. “Mm baby, so wet for me,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Gunna fuck me?” he asks, shifting his hips a little. Tony nods, pulling his belt open and popping the button on his jeans. He unceremoniously pulls himself out, eyes focused on Peter the whole time before he presses into Peter fast. He moans loud as Tony fucks into him fast and hard.</p><p>“Gunna breed your tight little ass,” Tony all but growls at him.</p><p>“Yeah, breed me baby, wanna feel you,” Peter tells him.</p><p>“Feel so fucking good around me, wearing my clothes and that <em>skirt</em>,” Tony tells him. “It’s fucking sinful to see you wearing that, showing off both your claim bites. Really want everyone to know your mine, hmm?”</p><p>Peter nods, “love it when people know I’m yours. Can’t wait till I’m out of high school so we don’t gave to hide,” Peter moans. He loves May but she’d never understand this, would never get how Tony knows him like no one else. Peter loves him with everything he has and Tony loves him too, he knows he does. He’s seen the way Tony treats everyone else, always harsh and demanding and sometimes bordering on cruel. Its probably not any kind of <em>healthy</em> obsession, but Peter has kind of developed a <em>thing</em> for Tony’s voice when he’s angry. He’s always so passionate, so <em>powerful</em>. Peter has gotten off more than once to the idea of Tony using that power against him not that he ever would, not really. Everyone else has noticed Tony’s moods too- more than one person has come to him to get him to convince Tony of something and sometimes, for fun, he does it. Tony always listens without fail and that’s attractive too, in a different way.</p><p>His thoughts scatter as Tony’s teeth graze over the claim bite on his neck as he whines loud and high. “That’s right baby,” Tony murmurs, “let everyone outside know you’re mine too.”</p><p>His breath hitches up and his back arches as he tangles his fingers in Tony’s button down. “Fuck Tony yeah, that’s it, that’s so- <em>so</em> good,” Peter says, voice taking on a slightly desperate edge as Tony wraps a hand around his throat. He can’t help it, the reaction is instant and Peter clenches his legs together, pinning Tony’s hips between them as moans. The weight of Tony’s hand around his throat, squeezing <em>just</em> right has his toes curling. Does every time he does it and Peter happened to know he was into this before Tony not that he’d tell him that. He doesn’t have much experience, but he dated a guy named Quentin for a few months. He learned pretty quick that he liked to be choked and Tony does it better than Quent ever did. Knows just where to press to make Peter a little light headed before he lets him go.</p><p>“That’s it pretty baby, take it good,” Tony murmurs, panting a little as he fucks into Peter. He looks so god damn hot like that, like he’s half wild for Peter.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter squeaks out around Tony’s hand. Tony lets up on his grip a little, huffing out a laugh when Peter lets out an involuntary noise of displeasure. “M’gunna cum soon,” he tells Tony.</p><p>“You wanna cum on my dick?” Tony asks and Peter nods.</p><p>“Mhm, wanna feel you with me all day, remember the way you feel when you’re inside me,” Peter tells him. Tony pushes into him hard and he moans, growing louder when Tony shifts his position so he’s fucking into Peter deep with his hand around his throat. He can feel himself getting a little woozy and he moans, curling a hand over Tony’s. Tony’s fingers curl a little tighter and Peter’s vision starts to fuzz out. He lets go of Peter then and Peter whines about it, “baby,” he mumbles, disgruntled.</p><p>“What, you wanna pass out?” Tony asks and Peter nods, making another disgruntled noise when Tony stops moving.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter tells him, prodding at him gently to keep going.</p><p>Tony presses his face into Peter’s neck and he sighs. Alphas. “You want me to choke you till you pass out?” he murmurs and Peter likes that he takes care to make sure things are okay.</p><p>“And keep fucking me too,” Peter tells him.</p><p>Tony’s fingers curl tight in his hair as he pulls Peter’s head back. “When’d you figure that out, baby?” Tony murmurs.</p><p>“Not too long ago,” Peter says. “Was kind of toying around with my fantasies.”</p><p>“Maybe you should make a list of those fantasies for me, hmm?” Tony says in his ear.</p><p>Peter grins, “this is one of them.”</p><p>*</p><p>He’s at his locker feeling satiated and extra loved because this morning his non existent breakfast with Tony included gifts. He’d already loved the thigh high boots, he’s been wanting a pair since forever but gets stuck sticking with thigh high socks because those are a hell of a lot cheaper. Tony had liked the boots on him almost as much as Peter had and he hadn’t really expected more- he hadn’t even expected the <em>boots</em>- but Tony has always had a thing for going above and beyond.</p><p>The mirror in his locker reflects his other gift and he grins as he touches the collar. Its thin and a soft pink that makes it understated but in a pretty way. Knowing Tony it’s actually some ridiculously expensive collar but he’s learned by now not to look up the price of his gifts. Besides, this one is too exciting to care about anyway. He’s wanted a collar from Tony basically since the moment and Tony knows what this means to him so he’s excited.</p><p>“Parker, if you want to be a hooker at least drop out of school first,” an irritatingly familiar voice says from behind him. He rolls his eyes dramatically and turns around to give Flash a bored look over his shoulder.</p><p>“If you’re looking to buy, you can’t afford me,” Peter tells him blandly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not my <em>type</em>,” Flash says, wrinkling his nose like Peter is disgusting or something.</p><p>There was a time he would have taken offense to that, spent days agonizing over if Flash was right or not but those days have long come and passed. He remembers when he’d told Tony how he felt after a particularly rough day of dealing with Flash’s bullshit and he also remembers the hours Tony spent murmuring compliments and sweet nothings in his ear. Tony hasn’t stopped since and Tony’s affections are difficult to get. He knows now that Flash is the wrong one.</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders lightly, “must suck to live in whatever fucked up reality you’ve fallen into,” Peter tells him, grabbing his text book and walking away. He ignores how Flash looks kind of bewildered and confused because he has better things to do. </p><p>*</p><p>Tony doesn’t expect to find Peter in his bed when he gets back and he definitely doesn’t expect to find him mostly naked except for a pretty lace thong and burgundy thigh highs. He walks over as Peter lifts his ass a little as an invitation. Tony runs his hand over him, moving down his hip and over his back until he’s pressing Peter into the mattress by his neck. Peter moans loud, toes curling in his socks.</p><p>“You’re insatiable today,” Tony murmurs, leaning in to kiss Peter’s shoulder blade when he smells it. “Probably because you’re going into heat.”</p><p>Peter shifts under him and Tony lets him up, entertaining his confused look when he does. “Are you sure?” he asks.</p><p>Like Tony’s never smelled an omega in heat before. “Baby I’m more than sure and you might want to call May to make your excuses now because we have maybe twenty minutes before all rational decision making leaves us both.” Its easier when there’s no attachment but he can already feel himself drifting towards Peter, intent in pressing him into the mattress and fucking him into next week and he knows Peter feels the same way, he can see it and smell it.</p><p>“You sure I can’t kiss you first?” Peter asks, pouting.</p><p>Tony laughs a little, “definitely not baby, go on. Make it quick,” he tells Peter, admiring the pretty shape of his ass as he heaves out a sigh and walks away, hips swaying gently as he does. Rumlow best not make good on his threats on Peter’s life because if he does he’ll live to regret it for at least a couple weeks before Tony <em>might</em> give him the mercy of death. If he’s feeling polite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes">My writing Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>